The Mystery of the girl
by Thepurplefanficmaker
Summary: On one gorgeous day one girl named Gabriela was hired to do something her job made her do. But along tge way she was visiting, and visited by her friends. Find out what adventures they find themselves in.


At a nice middle school there were 5 best friends that always stayed together. These 5 friends never split apart. The were a group. They called themselves the derpy squad. This squad's members were, Hana, a girl who is able to fight people and mostly come out victorious, Ruka, A shyer girl who was a very good drawer, loved monsters, and was definently the smartest one, Daisy, A athletic girl who got bullied A lot but was able to hold herself together and is also Christian, Cathy, The smallest girl in the group who doesn't really talk that much. She normally keeps to herself. And finally Gabriela, a nice girl that is very gullible, and clumsy, she tries to make jokes but fails A lot. These friends all were loyal to being each others friends. But one day things changed fast. "Hey Ruka can I talk to you privately" Gabriela told her friend as the school bell rang. "Yeah what's wrong?" Ruka said. "W-Well... uhh... you know how I have that "job" and how no one's wanted to hire me" Gabriela said. "Yes? Why?" Ruka responded "Well... Someone hired me." Gabriela says. "Really? Who?" Ruka responded. "I don't remember who but what I dont know how to do "it".I've never done that before. Since your the smartest I th-" Before Gabriela could complete that sentence Ruka said "Talk to Hana about that. She knows more about that stuff" The bell rings and Gabriela walks to her class. She does know who it was that hired her. But it was another girl. Her age too. It was Hana. But did Hana know it was Gabriela? She diddnt know. So after class she confronted Hana about it. "H-hey Hana... soooo did anything happen yesterday after school" Gabriela said to Hana. Both of them blushed. It seems she did know. Gabriela noticed Hana blushing and she tried to apologize to her for bringing it up. "Oh I'm Soooooooo sorry Hana. I-I diddnt t-think that you knew and I was hopping you would just shrug me off. A-And I don't want this to ruin our frie-" Gabriela was stopped once again. But it was due to Hana pressing her lips against Gabriela's. Hana stops after about 10 seconds, after she noticed Gabriela was blushing and smileing. Hana diddnt know Gabriela was this kind of girl. After Hana broke the kiss Gabriela Panted heavely and had a very seductive look in her eye. But she diddnt do anything. She just stood there and waited for Hana. "S-Sry... I wasn't thinking straight." Hana said appolageticly. Gabriela started to turn back to her normal self. "I-it's ok Hana. I should be the one that's apologizing." Gabriela said. They went on with there day and once the day ended the 5 girls started walking home. Once they reached Hana' s house, which was the closest to the school, Gabriela said "Ok girls it's that time again" And all the girls put on there derpyest face and put there hands it the center of all of them. "1 2 3! DERPY SQUAD" The 5 girls yelled as loud as they could. Then they all huged Hana. "Bye Haha see you tomorrow" The other 4 girls told Hana. And one by one they all walked to there own home. Except for Ruka. Ruka was following Ruka. They were having a sleepover that night. "My dad bought Chips, Snaks, Soda, And much much more!" Gabriela said with excitement. "It sounds like a lot of fun. I brought my computer so we could play that godzilla game that I told you about." Ruka said. They arrived at Gabriela's home and they started playing video games, Eating junkfood. And even A drawing contest. Ruka of course won that. Sence Gabriela's dad was at work all day they had the house to them selfs. "Hey Ruka. Wanna see something cool." Gabriela said waiting for her to respond. "Sure. What is it?" Ruka responded. Gabriela took Runs to her room and pulled out a blue box from a locked chest in her room She oppened it up and it had about a thousand dollars. "My job pays me daily. Not by the amount of people who hire me." Gabriela says. "By the way what are you going to do with the person who hired you?" Ruka said. Gabriela sturderd for a bit and Ruka asked her "Are you Ok? Why are you acting like this?" "Y-yeah im fine its just i-i don't really want to say" Gabriela said trying her best not to studer. The day went on and it went by quickly. It was night time not so long after the little talk. Ruka went to bed in the guest room. While Gabriela didn't go to bed so fast. Her dad seemed to be out with his friends so she goes under her bed and grabs her special "toy". It was 10in purple dildo. She smiled and bit her own lip seductively. Gabriela slowly pulled her flower panties. She Moved the toy around her entrance and she thought of a way to make it better. She stoped and reached underneath her bed and grabbed a high powered purple Vibrator. She put it in her womanhood and turned it as high as it could go. She then put the dilldo in her womanhood and she was moaning loudly. She diddnt know it would feel that good. Ruka woke up and went over to Gabriela's room to see what the noise was. She slowly opened the door and saw Gabriela masturbating. Ruka gasphed and blushed so red her face could've been a rose. Gabriela heard Ruka' s gasp as she quickly pulled the covers over herself and tried to turn off the vibrator and take out the dilldo at the same time. Ruka diddnt know how she should react so she just became as still as a statue. Once Gabriela finaly got the toys out of her she sat up. "R-Ruka... I'm sorry you had to see that. Im... I'm sorry and I understand if you want to leave." Gabriela said. Ruka, not knowing how to respond, just stood there. "Ruka plz don't hate me for seeing that" Gabriela said getting up from her bed to get her cloths she tossed on the floor. As Ruka wached as one of her best friend got up completely nude. She... she loved it. She wanted to do so many things with her. But she diddnt know how to react. She only said 5 words. "Get back in the bed" Gabriela turned her head in questioning. "What? You dont want me to get my cloths on?" Gabriela questioned Ruka. "No please get back in your bed" Ruka said blushing the entire time. Once Gabriela got back in the bed Ruka started unbuttoning her pajamas. "R-Ruka!?" Gabriela said with a very surprised tone. As Ruka unbuttoned the last button on her pajamas she took of her shirt and next her pants. Gabriela just wached. She loved her body. Every bit of it. Ruka finaly takes off her bra and uncovers Ruka's small A cup sized breasts. "I-I probably have the smallest boobs you've ever seen huh?" Ruka says "Are you kidding these are amazing" Gabriela responds as Ruka walks to Gabriela's bed. "Aw... thx" Ruka says. Ruka climbs up on Gabriela's bed and gets her breasts in Gabriela's face so she can suck them. Gabriela delivers immediately making Ruka moan. "Ngh- Ohhhh You hit the spo-" Ruka says before moaning. Gabriela starts playing with her nipples and she moans even louder. Gabriela does everything just how Ruka likes it. Within 30 seconds Ruka moans loudly and Gabriela's mouth is filled with Ruka's breast milk. Ruka rolls over next to Gabriela as she pants heavily. "T-that felt so good." Ruka said. Gabriela gulps the last bit of breast milk she had in her mouth and slowly moves her body to to Ruka's womanhood. Gabriela loved it so she immediately started licking her. "NGH! Ghahaaa!" Ruka said as she was pleasured more than she ever could've imagined. Ruka almost couldn't even control herself. And just let Gabriela do the work for her. "Ngh! Y-You've got it!" Ruka says. She was fealing so pleased right now. Shortly after she came all over Gabriela's face. She licked it. "Mmm... taste like cotton candy. I want more" Gabriela said in a very seductive way. But first she positioned herself to where the both of them can pleasure each other at the same time. "I-I don't know if I'm gonna be good at this" Ruka said scared that she might mess up. "Don't worry just lick up and down and I'll come within the same time you will" Gabrela said comforting Ruka. They both started pleasuring each other greatly. Both were moaning really loud and they were insinct. They both came and the Panted heavily. Gabriela licked every bit of Ruka's sweet cum. After Gabriela came all over Ruka's face Ruka was trying to savor each succulent drop. "It's so delicious" Ruka said sucking up all the cum left on her face. Gabriela was grabbing some things for Ruka and her to play with. She handed Ruka her Strap on dilldo and Gabriela held the vibrator. "What do i do with this?" Ruka questioned holding the strap on toy. "Put it on and fuck me as hard as you want to" Gabriela said. "But first" Gabriela put the vibrator in Ruka. "The harder you fuck me the more high powered this will get" Gabriela said. Ruka understood and put the toy on and positioned herself. She entered Gabriela. The vibrator went to a power 2. Both Ruka and Gabriela were moaning wanting more. Ruka delivered by pounding Gabriela hard. The vibrators power went up to 8. Both were moaning really loud enjoying every second of each others actions. Pretty soon both came at the same time. Ruka fell on top of Gabriela and slept like a baby. Gabriela brushed through Ruka's hair and grabbed as much delicious cum as she could. They both were asleep not long after that. In the morning both of them wake up. Gabriela slips tounge with Ruka, surprising her but she melts into it. Gabriela gets up out of bed and starts putting on her cloths but she pulls down her pants slightly to arouse Ruka. It worked as Ruka blushed and smiled. Ruka got up and went to grab her cloths. She put them on and Ruka's mom knocked on the door waiting for Ruka. "Bye Gabriela see ya at school on Monday" Ruka said opening the door. "Bye Ruka!" Gabriela responded. The door shuts and Gabriela sat on the couch and got a text. It was from Hana


End file.
